


"How to Parent Werewolf Cubs"?

by Tomopi



Series: Creeperwolf meets Geekyboy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just a little slow sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How to Parent Werewolf Cubs"?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had my last exam today, so celebratory drabble!  
> Not beta-ed but who cares, life is good!

„Stiles? Did you get fat?“

Slowly the young man looked up from where he had been pouring over a book, his look razor-sharp.

„Excuse me?“

Derek didn’t seem to notice the icy glare, still looking down at the young man’s belly.

„Did you gain weight? You seriously should do more sports.“

He didn’t notice beforehand because Stiles tended to wear his oversized hoodies all the time, but this time he had shed it because of the scorching heat provided by a small fire-spirit in a cage on top of the table.  
They had to catch the little guy because he had started to set trees on fire and now they only waited for Peter to come back with a spell for stiles from Deaton to send the small spirit back to where it came from.

Slowly Stiles let down the book he had been reading and looked up into Derek’s face.

„Derek. First of all, the rule to not ask people if they gained weight because that’s just rude isn’t limited to not asking women, just so you know.“

Now the older wolf looked up, gulped when he finally noticed the mood Stiles was in.

„Second, how dumb can you be when you didn’t notice the changes going on? Don’t you know how to use your ears and your nose?“

Confused Derek cocked his head to the side, but before he could do or say anything the door to his flat was opened and Peter entered, a sheet of paper in his hand.

„I got the spell from Deaton.“, he said, gave the sheet to the boy sitting on the couch, „He also told me that you should be careful and you shouldn’t use that much magic anymore until everything is over.“

Nodding Stiles read the words in old Greek and mumbled:

„Derek called me fat.“

Peter’s gaze wandered to his nephew and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

„And why would he do that?“

„Because he is the worst Alpha ever and doesn’t know how to use his enhanced senses. And he is blind.“

Derek’s eyebrows were knitted together by now 

 

„I don’t understand.“, he mumbled and his frown only turned deeper when he saw Stiles roll his eyes.

„I can see that.“

He held the book he had been reading out for Derek who took it and read the title.

„‘How to Parent Werewolf Cubs.‘ Why are you reading a book about parenting cubs?“, he asked even more confused.

Stiles just let out a long-suffering sigh.

„Congratulations, you get a cousin.“

„Who did you knock up, Peter?“

A strangled scream left between Stiles lips and he looked exasperated.

„I can’t believe it! Can you? I can’t!“, he almost sobbed.

Peter sighed and lay a soothing hand on the young man’s back.

„Derek. I knocked Stiles up.“

At the words of his uncle, Derek had to stifle a laugh.

„That’s a good one. Very funny. You can’t knock up a human male.“

„Yeah, well. I’m still magic.“

Derek blinked, then he fell down, unconscious.

Stiles and Peter looked down with raised eyebrows.

„I think that was too much for him.“

Peter only rolled his eyes.


End file.
